Zodiac Friends
by dragonsagex2592
Summary: An old friend of Steve's comes back into his life and brings a mess of trouble with them. Steve x OMC (duh), DLDR slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Steve!" a small child like voice called out to Steve as him and the rest of the warehouse agents were walking towards Leena's B&B.

"What―?" Steve couldn't finish as he was tackled by a little raven haired boy.

"Steve, I've missed you," the little boy cried into Steve's chest as Steve sat up from being knocked onto the ground.

"K-Kyle?" Steve stammered out as he looked at the boy's face.

"Friend of yours Jinx?" Pete chuckled. Steve ignored his friend's statement.

"What are you doing here, Kyle? Does Kevin know you're here?" Steve stood up holding the sniffling boy to his side. Before a response could be given the sound of people grunting and screaming were coming from the tree line nearby.

A few more grunts and a couple of screams later a tall guy emerged from the trees dragging a couple of bodies behind him. The guy had long raven black hair that matched Kyle's that reached past his waist. He wore all black but not in a gothic way just in the sort of way that it suited him. When he reached the group he hauled the two people onto their feet.

"Always know how to make an entrance don't you, Kevin?" Steve smirked as the raven haired man returned the smirk.

"Would you expect me any other way?" Kevin walked over to Steve and gave him a hug. "It has been too long friend."

"Indeed," Steve patted his friend's back before they pulled away. "So who are these?" Steve gestured to the two men still standing where Kevin placed them. One was dressed in all black like a clergyman and the other was dress in more casual clothes.

"The short one," Kevin referred to the casually dressed guy," I found sneaking out of one of the rooms on the second floor. And the other one attacked me."

"I came for the astral―" Kevin cut the clergyman off with a pointed glare. The two of them were locked in a staring contest for about a minute. They only stopped staring when the clergyman fell over unconscious.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Myka exclaimed as everyone, but Steve, gasped. The other guy looked ready to pee his pants, especially when Kevin looked at him.

Kevin took a couple of steps toward him and stuck out his hand, waiting for him to hand Kevin something. Within a second the guy had pulled out a few pieces of cloth and handed them to Kevin. He in turn turned and handed them to Claudia.

"Wait these are my underwear," Claudia almost screeched. "You little weasel; I should tesla you on the spot."

"Go for it, I already had my fun catching him." Kevin walked back over to Steve and grabbed Kyle off of him so he could hold him instead. An evil gleam sparked in her eye as she flipped her bag open and pulled out the tesla gun. She aimed and fired it at the guy and the guy fell down twitching.

"Better?" Steve looked at his friend who smirked as she blew the end of the gun.

"As much as I like the outdoors as the next guy my feet are killing me." Artie grumbled as he finished his trek to the house and disappeared inside. The others silently chuckled as they followed the old man inside.

"How did you find me, Kevin?" Steve asked when the two of them had sat down at the kitchen table after Kevin let Kyle roam around the house before warning him to stay nearby.

"The same way I found you when we were younger." Kevin smiled at the memories.

"Thought patterns again? I thought I told you to stop doing that." Steve smiled at him.

"It's hard to stop something that comes so naturally to you," the two of them laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt but could I talk with Jinx for a sec?" Claudia poked her head in. Jinx stood and walked into the den where everyone was seated talking.

"What's up?" Steve asked looking around at them.

"Who is that?" Artie asked with slight irritation dripping from his voice.

"Kevin, he's a childhood friend."

"How did he find you?" Artie asked again not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I can answer that Artie," Kevin shouted from the kitchen.

"Can he hear us?" Claudia whispered to Steve.

"No, Claudia," Kevin shouted again. Everyone sat wide eyed staring at Steve.

"Why don't I bring him in here to explain everything to you?" Steve left and came back dragging Kevin, who was whining for his cup of hot cocoa.

"So you want to know how I found Steve even though I have not had contact with him since he got transferred," Kevin stated. "That is both easy and hard to explain. I am able to 'connect' to the thought pathways that all humans share."

"Um…thought pathways?" Pete questioned as he raised his hand.

"Thought pathways are the roads your minds take with their thoughts also known as 'train of thought'. Everyone has an entire elaborate wed inside their brain but this web also connects to other people without your knowledge. The entire human race constructs this huge, magnificently beautiful web of images, stories, ideas, and memories. I am able to tap into this and travel from person to person no matter how far away from me they are."

"So using this 'web' you was able to find Steve?" Myka asked.

"Yes, Myka. All I had to do was find someone that had seen Steve and from there I was able to find him. As it turns out also, I know about the warehouse also." The last sentence made every person in the room grow rigid except Kevin.

"H-how…?" Artie stammered.

"I got that tidbit from you Artie, seeing as you are the oldest warehouse agent here. I know about Claudia's past along with her wacky ideas," Kevin chuckled as a small blush crept across her face. "I also know about Myka and the huge amount of knowledge that she owns and Pete's comic book collection that rivals her knowledge." They both blinked at each other then turned back to Kevin. "But I know the most about Steve here, especially his most embarrassing secrets." Kevin wiggled his eyebrows at Claudia making her smile at him.

"Really now, like what?" Claudia scooted a little closer to him.

"If you offer him chocolate make sure it's the last piece or else―" Kevin was cut off by Steve's hand going over his mouth.

"Don't make me tell them what you did in our senior year," Steve growled out as he started to pull Kevin towards the kitchen. Steve removed his hand and grabbed the back of Kevin's shirt and dragged him the rest of the way.

"Rough, I like it," Kevin growled seductively. A deep red blush grew on Steve's face as smaller ones grew on everyone else's faces except Claudia, who whooped making Steve's blush deeper.

"Don't give that girl any more ideas. She's got enough as it is," Steve angrily growled at Kevin while keeping his voice down.

"She's just happy that she finally has someone that she can talk to like Myka and Pete. Besides I've brought a gift for you and Artie." Kevin said the last part as he entered the den followed by Steve.

"Gifts?" Pete perked up and looked at Kevin like a child on Christmas day.

"Yeah, just some things I picked up on my way here," Kevin said as Kyle came in dragging a bag similar to Claudia's but was a dull gray color. "Thank you Kyle," Kevin smiled as he watched Kyle crawl onto the couch between Myka and Pete.

"I don't want a knick knack," Artie grumbled.

"These are in fact not a common trinket." As soon as Kevin said that both Claudia and Artie's artifact locators went off.

"What the…five artifacts at once?" Claudia's words shocked all of the agents in the room.

"King Tut's eye of Ra and his staff of Osiris," Artie read off the first two.

"Hitler's razor, Tesla's infinite power generator, and Lazarus's blanket," Claudia read then looked at everyone else.

"Let's head out." Pete motioned to stand but was stopped by Kyle's hand on his thigh.

"Sit," Kyle quietly spoke catching everyone's attention.

"Kyle's right," Kevin rummaged through the bag and pulled out a staff along with a necklace.

"The eye of Ra and the staff of Osiris; How did you get these?" Artie gaped as Kevin handed them to him.

"Our trek through Egypt had us grabbing these two." Kyle spoke again.

"Did he just sound older then he looks?" Myka whispered to Pete which he nodded.

"And these two we got when we visited Europe," Kevin pulled out these last two from his bag and handed one to both Myka and Pete.

"What about the blanket?" Steve asked.

"I did say that I had a gift for both you and Artie, didn't I? Artie got four more artifacts and you get the blanket." Kevin smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Claudia spoke up before Artie could grumble again.

"Don't think I don't know what happened to Steve a week ago." Kevin's voice grew an edge to it that made them all quiet down. "I know for a fact that Steve was dead for 259200 seconds and you only brought him back using that cursed metronome." The last part made Claudia flinch and look at the floor.

"Kevin calm―"

"I will not calm down when she used that metronome and put her life on the line along with yours again." Kevin yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Artie questioned.

"The side effect of that cursed artifact is that the user, Claudia, and the one they revived, Steve, are connected. If Steve is ever hurt then the pain is shared between the two of them. That's why when you went to retrieve that birdcage Claudia kept complaining about a pain in her neck, no pun intended. Steve was the one that got attacked by the bird and scratched." Kevin huffed as he crossed his arms.

"What!?" Artie shouted looking between the two of them. Shock was evident on Claudia's face but Steve's face was pointed away from everyone and towards the ground. "You knew and you didn't share with the rest of the class because…?"

"Stand down Artie," Ms. Fredric stepped into the room silencing anymore arguments from starting. "Mr. Kevin and Mr. Kyle have both retrieved five artifacts before anyone had activated them and returned them here to us instead of using them for their own gain. The Regents have been informed about this new development."

"But we don't even know the power of the blanket yet," Artie argued.

"I am aware of that Arthur that is why the blanket will be locked in the warehouse for the mean time," She made a move to grab Kevin's bag but was stopped when Kyle stood between her and Kevin.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed near my brother," Kyle stared down the old woman. Ms. Fredric ignored him and made a grab for the bag but was stopped when Kyle smacked her hand away. Myka and Claudia both gasped as Ms. Fredric pulled her hand back quickly.

"He did warn you. Besides I already know the power and drawback of this artifact." Kevin opened the bag and pulled out a brown cotton cloth. "First question, what is the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word Lazarus?"

"Revival," Pete quickly said earning all eyes on him. "What?"

"Now think about it for a second," Kevin waited a bit for the information to seep in.

"Are you telling me that that blanket brings back someone who has died?" Myka questioned.

"Yes and the drawback is that they have to be covered up with it along with their true love." A sad look flicked through Kevin's eyes but quickly was replaced by a cheery look. Claudia saw the look before it disappeared.

"But wait, if you wanted Steve to use that no matter if we found his 'soul mate' he was already revived by the metronome." Myka stated.

"This will take the place of the metronome and brake the link between Claudia and him," Kevin folded the blanket over his arms.

"Okay, but what will happen if someone that isn't his TL sleeps under that blanket with him?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing, it's just a simple blanket. It uses the person's grief of losing their love to activate the artifact."

"So do you know who he is destined to be with?" Pete asked with a smirk on his face. A light blush dusted Kevin's cheeks before he could turn away from the rest of the group.

"Kevin, she's gone," Kyle tugged on Kevin's pant leg getting his attention. Kevin looked at Kyle then around the room finding that Ms. Fredric had left. "Don't forget about the other side effect."

"Oh yes, that one." Kevin turned to the agents and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "I forgot to mention that whoever sleeps with Steve they will become pregnant."

"But I thought Jinx was gay?" Claudia asked.

"I never said that it had to be a female. The two 'sleepers' don't even have to have sex. All they have to do is share the blanket one night." Kevin explained as his blush deepened. Without warning Artie got another ping on an artifact.

"No rest for the weary, let's go Myka," Pete huffed as he stood up, stretching his back.

"No, Kyle and I will take this one you guys need your rest." Kevin handed the blanket to Steve and grabbed his bag.

"It's Priapus's statue," Artie gave a questioning look to everyone who just shrugged their shoulders except for Steve.

"Priapus is the Greek god of fertility. I'd rather not continue on about him." Steve got a dark look in his eyes as he looked away, and then left to his room.

"We had to research about him before and we found some…interesting facts about him." Kevin tried to say delicately as Kyle snorted in laughter.

"Interesting? He's worse than Zeus with kids. He is the horn-dog of the gods." Kyle laughed as he left the room.

"Did he just say horn-dog?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, he may not look it but he is really about five or six years younger than me." Kevin scratched the back of his head, then yelled after his brother as he left, leaving everyone with gaping mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle I told you not to shoot that arrow at the statue. I don't care how much you hate what's under the cap." Kevin's voice could be heard outside the warehouse doors.

"What? If I didn't neutralize it then you would have been skewered on a meat stick," Kyle's voice echoed after his brother's. A loud smack followed closely by an 'Oww' echoed through the front door into the warehouse office.

"Welcome back, how was your first official warehouse assignment?" Pete asked the brothers as they entered the room. Kyle was nursing his head.

"Shut up, Pete," Kevin's voice had a hint of annoyance along with fatigue.

"How did you guys get back so fast?" Myka questioned as she came in holding an open book.

"Here's the statue. Do you know where Steve is?" Kevin evaded Myka's question completely.

"He's still in his room. Claudia's been trying to get him to open it since you left." Myka's eyes were filled with sadness for her friend.

"I'll go check on him," Kevin handed the statue to Pete then turned on his heels to leave.

"Yeah, go check up on Stevie-poo," Kyle made kissy noises. Kevin quickly turned around and smacked the back of his head again. Kevin left the warehouse before Kyle could say anything.

~~~~~First person-Kevin~~~~~

"Come on Jinx, open up, please?" Claudia pleaded at a closed door.

"Leave me alone, Claudia," Steve's muffled voice called through the door.

"May I?" I whispered to her. She nodded and quietly moved away.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small chain with five simple rings on them, each one with a different word on them. Separating one of the rings from the others, while still kept it on the chain; I placed it to my lips then tapped it against the doorknob. A click softly echoed through the hall as the lock released on the door.

"How did you―?" Claudia whispered but stopped when I placed my fingers on my lips. I slowly twisted the knob as I pocketed the rings. I entered the room and silently closed the door behind myself. I saw Steve lying on his bed, curled in a ball holding the Lazarus blanket.

I took a step closer to him and I heard him sniffle like he had been crying. Taking a step closer to him I heard him stop sniffling and turn his head towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Steve's voice was rough from crying.

"I'm here checking on you. Why are you crying?" I sat on the edge of his bed by his back and rubbed his shoulder.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought that when we left each other that that was it; our final good bye." Steve hiccupped as he curled tighter in on himself.

"I did want to say goodbye to you just to protect you from the dangers of being with me. I see that cutting ties with you has caused you pain but I thought it was for the best." I placed my hand on his head and ran it over the short hair.

"What dangers? I've faced all the ones associated with being who I am and more with working with the Warehouse." Steve burst out. His eye bore into mine as tears ran down his cheeks slowly.

"The dangers of being in love with an artifact," I looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" His voice was quieter now as he looked at me.

"Kyle and I are part of a set of artifacts. We, together, make up Pisces."

"The fish?"

"Yeah," My voice grew silent now, letting Steve think on the information.

"Okay, that would explain Kyle's age thing, mostly, but how did you become human?" Steve asked.

"There was another artifact that was near us that could animate inanimate objects and turn them human. The side effect is this," I pulled the left side of my collar down over my shoulder revealing the astronomical symbol for Pisces.

"Does Kyle...?" Steve led off.

"Yeah but his is on his right butt cheek," I smirked as Steve chuckled.

"When did you want to tell the others?" Steve asked after he got done laughing.

"I've got a feeling Claudia already knows and is on her way to tell the others." I looked to the door as I heard some shuffle quickly away from the door. We shared a good laugh and afterward Steve moved over and we both got comfortable on his bed. Sleep soon took us and we were in each other's arms until our slumber was disturbed by someone banging on the bedroom door.

"Kevin, open up, now," Kyle's angered voice filtered through the barrier between us.

"I'm up," I woke with a start, waking Steve up in the process.

"What?" Steve groggily asked.

"Kevin," Kyle shouted now and when he banged on the door I could hear the wood start to crack from the force of the hits.

"What do you want?" I threw open the door and glared at him.

"Why is Claudia asking to see my right butt cheek, the same one that has the mark on it?" Kyle glared back at me.

"I thought she would at least wait for me to come out first," I said to myself as Kyle continued to glare at me.

"Hey Kyle," Steve greeted him as he came and stood next to me.

"Whatever boy toy," Kyle stormed away.

"He seems upset a little," Steve commented.

"We might as well go and face Claudia. Shall we 'boy toy'?" I wrapped my arm around his waist earning a smirk from him.

"Yeah as long as you never call me boy toy again," He chuckled as I lead him down stairs.

"Come on Kyle let me see your butt," Claudia's voice filtered in from the sun room.

"I said no. Get away from me you crazy b―"

"Kyle." I shouted his name before he could finish his sentence. "That is no to talk to a lady especially when there are two others." I scolded him as six pairs of eyes were trained on both Steve and I but mostly on my arm around him.

"But―"

"No, sit, quiet." Kyle followed my orders and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room away from Claudia, who continued to stare at us with a growing smile. I took a sideways glance as I felt Steve slowly pull away from me and saw a blush working its way to the surface of his face. I tightened my arm around him silently telling him he can't get out of this so easily.

"Finally, pay up suckers," Pete cheered as everyone handed him money.

"Did you bet on us?" Steve gaped at them as Pete counted the money.

"Yeah, I thought it would take longer but I didn't take into account the fact that you two have some history," Claudia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on. One of the reasons we're here is because of what happened to boy toy and the fact that I'm forever linked to him means that I have to listen to his insensate thoughts," Kyle complained.

"Boy toy?" Claudia looked at Kyle then to me.

"Shut up, you're just mad because you haven't been laid since that girl in Barcelona," I shot back at him.

"You were in Spain?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, thought I would find Torus there, but all I saw the running of the bulls."

"And our waiter at that one restaurant," Kyle chuckled dryly.

"I can't help it if I can see all of his thoughts like an open book. They were so strong Pete would have heard them." I defended myself as everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah, strong thoughts," Kyle said making everyone laugh again.

"Shut u―," I stopped suddenly.

"Kevin?" Steve asked as he slipped from my arm and looked at me.

"Gemini and Aquarius," was all I said.

"Sister and brother have finally awoken," Kyle stated right before Artie and Claudia got a ping.

"Looks like we have an artifact, Steve and Claudia take Kevin to Italy; Pete, Myka take Kyle to―"

"The front door," I interrupted him as I walked to the front door. I opened it to reveal a tall thin woman with golden orange wavy hair.

"Brother, how have you been?" The girl threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a strong hug.

"Gem, it's so good to see you again. When did you wake?" I asked as she pulled away from me.

"About two hours ago in China. I had the most fabulous food there and the people were so nice to me." She smiled at me.

"Where's Mini?" I looked behind her through the open door.

"I don't know, when I woke she was already gone. I just hope she went to find Aquarius." Worry was etched on Gem's face like a stone carving.

"Everything is going to be okay. I was just about to leave to go pick up Aquarius. Do you know if he was humanized like us?" I asked and she gave me a nod.

"All of us are. I heard the person who woke Mini and I say that they were on their way to get Virgo and Leo, but they had to wait a few days for the stones to arrive somewhere. Sorry they didn't say where, but I did hear them mention a blanket of some sort and a metronome."

"The Lazarus blanket and the metronome that is keeping Steve alive," I said aloud to myself. "Why would someone be after both of those artifacts?"

"Kevin let's go. We still need to get Aquarius." Steve stood next to me as Claudia left the house.

"Yeah, Gem, go say hi to Kyle and tell him along with the others with him about Mini. I'll be back as soon as I can with Aquarius and Mini," I told her. She nodded and started to laugh as Steve started to pull me out of the house.

"Get in the plane leaves in two hours," Claudia shouted out of the front seat of the black SUV.

"We're not taking the plane," I stated.

"How else are we going to get to Italy, a rowboat?" Her question was dripping with sarcasm.

"How do you think Kyle and I got back with that statue earlier? The Pisces artifact, before we came about, was able to teleport the user across any body of water. I possess that ability and I am also able to take passengers." I held out my hands for the both of them. Steve grabbed my right hand while Claudia just stared at me.

"What's the draw back?" she asked as she got out of the vehicle.

"I'm not always accurate with the landing," She grabbed my hand. "Let's go for a walk," I said taking a couple of steps forward.

"How is walking going to get us to Italy?" Claudia asked as we continued to walk.


End file.
